The Wasp
by TuiKaze
Summary: Sora has to carry on a huge load for himself during this high school year, his sister's legacy, to end his three-year losing streak in middle school. Can Sora play for his team or for himself of both? Can the new Seirin High school team help him out, it should be a bit easier with his childhood friend the Captain of the Seirin Basketball Club by his side.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my second story and I will be explaining something before we start this chapter. I will be removing Kagami from the canon storyline. That means you will not see Kagami and If you do not like that, then I am sorry. My OC will be put into this story and will replace Kagami. Second, Aomine will be a female.**

 **Now without any further news. Let the story begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

The sun dawned down on a rectangular structure that was made of bricks and then a black substance, however, engraved in the black substances were gold letters. They spelled out 'Seirin Highschool', voices of students could be heard coming from the school yards entrance. At the school yard, various booths of extra-curricular activities were all placed in straight several rows, as they all stuck next to the other. A gigantic crowd of students filled the lanes in between the rows of booths. Every student manning the booths of their club or extra-curricular activity did their best to get applications for their club and that lead to members. However, three students were in the middle of the student body, trying to hand out applications for the basketball club.

"Basketball Join the Basketball club!" Someone shouted.

The second year with brown spiky hair and black colored eyes, wearing a black school uniform waved a flyer in his around so that the students may pay attention to him. It was all in vain as the students went pass them in order to find clubs that suited their interest. The teen with the flyer in his hand put it down to his side and look behind him in order to find his colleagues with flyers in their hands.

"Hey Izuki, how can we get people to join the basketball club?" He asked.

The person behind him with black hair color that was kept down, and black colored eyes. He wore the same black uniform as his friend. Izuki moved his attention to the teen that called his name to state his question.

"Well, Koganei, it is really simple just tell them about how good they are at basketball. " Izuki answered.

The teen known as Koganei sweat dropped at Izuki answer.

"I don't have time for your jokes," Koganei said back.

Koganei turned his attention back to the crowd and raised the flyer in his hand into the air again, before shouting out again.

"Basketball! Join the-"Koganei was interrupted.

The reason for the sudden stop of his speech was from another teen about his height looking at him with a piercing gaze that seemed to stare into his eyes and into his soul. The teen had orange colored hair, and his eye color was an unusual orange-yellow. He was wearing the black uniform, for the school but instead of the white sneakers that were expected of the student body to wear. They were an orange color and it didn't match his outfit. Even if the teen was at his height and maybe even less, he was intimating.

"Did you say basketball club?" He asked Koganei.

At the basketball booth.

Two people were sitting down behind the booth, waiting for people to come to them but judging how deserted it was looking in front of the booth. The girl on the left was wearing a blue v-neck sweater with a white shirt underneath but a green tie was underneath her sweater that covered most of the white t-shirt underneath the sweater. She had on a green skirt and brown shoes. Her eyes were a cameral brown color and her hair was short and the color of light brown. The boy next to her wore the black uniform, as well as glasses and he had spiky black colored hair with the same colored eyes as his hair. The girl took the lead to speak.

"I was hoping for more recruits this year." She said.

"Yeah, but Riko we only started are basketball club last year." He told her.

The girl with short brown hair was known as Riko.

"I know if we win the Inter-High and Winter Cup then we can get more members," Riko told him.

"Casually putting pressure on me is that it?" He asked.

"I didn't know my captain was this delicate." Riko told him shyly

The boy was about to counter but a new voice interrupted him.

"You're not the one on stage you are just the cheerleader."

The two looked over to see that the orange hair teen was holding a crying Koganei by the collar and his eyes drifted from her to her captain. They went from a piercing look to a slightly friendlier look and a smirk came across his lips.

"To think I would see you here, Hyuga-chan."He stated.

Riko stifled the giggle that was threatening to escape her throat while the Captain of the Basketball club known as Hyuga, grew an enraged look on his face.

"It's Hyuga! You and your Sister never get it right!" He shouted at him.

The teen chuckled at him before pulling the chair out with one hand and sitting in the seat in front of the booth. He placed Koganei on the table well his shoulder and head were on the table. The rest of his body remained motionless as his shoulders kept him from falling face first onto the concrete. Riko noticed that the new kid knew Hyuga's name.

"I swear, as a kid you loved that nickname." Sora responded.

"I never said that...wait do not start acting like her!" Hyuga yelled.

"Eh? I guess you were delicate as a petal." He stated.

Hyuga was close to responding but Riko asked her question.

"How do you know, Hyuga?"

Sora returned his gaze to her.

"Well, we were childhood friends but I left the city for a long while. We meet back up two years ago." He answered.

Riko gave a nod in acceptance.

"Are you here to join or are you leaving again." Hyuga asked.

The teen reaches his hand out and grasps a form signing up for the basketball club, he took a pen as well and filled out the form. He gave the piece of paper to Hyuga, who snatched it out of the teen's hands. Sora got up from the chair and left Koganei with the pair at the booth. He walks his way to the school not looking back at the booth. Hyuga looks at Riko and gave a wide grin with an amused look plastered across his face. The girl raised a questioning brow at him but took the form from his hands. She read the name and it was 'Sora Inure.' Hyuga suppressed a laugh as he could see his coach's go wide in shock and disbelief, her mouth hung wide open and her hands were about to lose the paper.

"No...it can't be! He couldn't be related to her can he!?" Riko shouted.

She looked over at Hyuga for confirmation. He saw her looking at him the teen knew her question and gave a nod to her answer her question.

"Yep and she taught him as much as she could." Hyuga told her.

Riko eyes widen to dinner plates and Riko went into a comatose state, her brain became fried. Hyuga, however, gave a groan. Her saving grace was Koganei, who noticed a club application left unattended.

"Hey, here's a form." He said.

Riko moved on auto-pilot as her hand took the paper from Koganei's hand and read what was on it, the paper said to her that a boy named Kuroko Tetsuya was waiting for them but they didn't notice him. She continued to the next section and saw that he also played a regular for Teiko High school. That is when Riko fainted, her school just got two powerhouses in one day. Hyuga saw her starting to go down and caught her before, her head meet the table. He read the form and his eyes popped out. It was luck receiving a prodigy in basketball only a select few can beat but receive a player from Teiko that was a different story. Koganei shot up as he saw Riko faint from shock.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly.

Hyuga looks over at him before giving a sign.

"You know The Generation of Miracles from Teiko?" Hyuga asked.

"The ones with raw talent and pro prodigy, that no one in middle school could keep with, yeah. They looked scary." Koganei answered.

"We just got one of them-"

"Seriously!?" Koganei shouted.

Hyuga gave a nod before speaking again.

"Do you know of the title known as 'The Wasp'?" Hyuga asked him.

Koganei shocks his head and Hyuga didn't bother telling him. He would let Koganei find out on his own in the future.

Afterschool.

The sun was beginning to set as the day was coming to a close but in a building, they were not going to a close. As inside of the gym, the first and second years were in the building. They were all wearing a white t-shirt and blue sports shorts. Instead of sneakers, they were wearing basketball shoes. Sora stood with Hyuga behind the first years. The Captain of Seirin was talking to Sora in order to catch up with the other. The first years were looking at Riko, who was talking to Izuki.

"The manager is kinda cute but I wish she was sexier." One of the first years whispered to the one next to him.

"Yeah, I agree." His companion added.

They both felt a hit delivered to their heads.

"Idiots, she is the coach." Hyuga told them.

"What!?" The two shouted.

"Yep, that's right." Riko said.

Everyone in the gym turned their attention to the girl.

"I'm your coach Aida Riko. Now that is out of the way, all of you take off your shirts!" She ordered.

"EH!?" Everyone shouted minus a few.

After a few moments of convincing did the first years took off their shirts and put themselves in a line and Riko made her way to the front of the line. She stood there with her hand cupping her chin as she evaluated the boy in front of her and started to move down the line evaluating everyone.

"Your body is too stiff."

"You response to moving instantaneously is slow, you can only do 50 side-jumps in 20 seconds, you need to do a little bit better than that to play basketball."

"She is right but how?" One freshman asked.

"Ever since she was little, Riko has been her dad's assistant since he was a physical trainer. She is now able to tell what training regimen you would need." Hyuga answered.

She kept going down the line and she kept telling them her judgment after evaluating them until she got to Sora. Her eyes widen as she looked at his numbers. They were beyond her imagination this wasn't just raw talent, it was heavily based on skills. The ones that took years of hellish training to get and she has been blown away.

"Wha?" She asked to herself.

"Coach, what are you looking at?" Hyuga asked.

Riko snapped out of her thoughts from Hyuga and looked over at him she nodded at him before looking at her clipboard. There was on person left that she hasn't checked off yet. That was Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Er, is Kuroko? Kuroko-kun are you here?" Riko asked.

"He is right in front of you." Sora said.

Riko looked at him but what replaced his set of eyes was a light blue hair color, and she had to glance slightly downwards. He had light blue colored eyes as well to match his hair. He was wearing a white shirt and blue sports shorts, along with basketball sneakers. Kuroko looks behind him at Sora, who wave a hand at him dismissively. Riko eyes widen before she gave a scream of horror at suddenly but unexpectedly seeing Kuroko right in front of her. Afterward, she recovered herself and regained her composure.

"A-Are you Kuroko-kun?" She asked him.

"Yes." He answered.

"Can you take off your shirt?" She asked him.

"Huh? Ok." He answered.

Riko watch as he calmly took off his shirt and her eyes look up and then down. She stayed relatively silent.

'Did he actually play for Teiko regular line up?" She thought.

Later that day.

Riko was sitting on a bus with her headphones playing music in her ears. She stared at the window and saw the low numbers Kuroko held as she imagined him on the glass window.

'I don't know, his numbers are below average, and what's worse he is approaching his limit.' She thought to herself.

On a court.

Sora dribbled the ball as he ran forward until he reached the white line, telling him that he would enter the 2 point zone if he took another step forward. Sora stopped himself and jumped into the air, his arms readied themselves to launch the ball into the air. He imagined a defender contesting his three and saw that their hand was in front of the ball. He shot the sphere object into the air but had it where it was out of the defender's path so that the shadow player couldn't block it. The ball flew through the air before going into the hoop, after it hit the backboard. He landed on the ground and ran over to pick up the basketball. He dribbled the ball back to the three point line and gave a stop. Sora turns his head around to look at Kuroko watching him. Instead of the white t-shirt and blue shorts. The teen was wearing the school uniform.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

Kuroko saw Sora's eyes meet his and knew that the teen had found him. Kuroko heard his question and answered back.

"Nothing." He answered.

"Then find something to do but watch me." Sora said.

"How about a one on one." Kuroko asked.

Sora looked at him as if he was crazy before bursting out laughing at the teen just an inch or two smaller than him.

"You! One on One! Pffttt good one!" Sora said in between laughs.

"I was serious." Kuroko responded.

Sora stops his laughter as his body straighten up to look at Kuroko. His eyes look into Kuroko's with a commanding look in them. Kuroko could feel Akashi starring at him, the way his eyes were cold and looking into his own soul.

"No offense but you will not beat me, you are best at misdirection. I know you, Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom sixth man of The Generation of Miracles. I know that you are excellent at passing and demising your presence so that you can misdirect your opponents. Talk to you later, Kuroko." Sora told him.

Kuroko kept his cool when Sora gave away his past with the Miracles but on the inside. His mind was in between shock and impressed. He watches Sora pick up his school bag from the bench and left Kuroko alone on the court.

The next day.

It was raining outside as the rain drops pounded against the gym building, inside the gym were the first and second years. The first years were wearing the same outfits as they had on yesterday but this time. The group of first years had on a yellow jersey having a random number on them. The second years wore a blue shirt with dark green sports shorts. They had on a blue jersey with numbers on them. Sora and Hyuga look at the other, but their looks drop as they focus on their group. As the first years were put on one side of the basketball court and the second years were on the other side of the court.

"What? A mini-game?" One of the first years asked.

"With our senpai's against us." Another stated.

"Stop whining, we can win this if you can actually play." Sora told the two.

Riko held a pink whistle in her mouth, as she was the referee in the mini-match that was going to happen.

'Let's see what the first years have for us, I expect a lot from Sora.' Riko thought.

The team went to the center of the court and got into their positions for the tip off, Sora was behind one of the first years that was taller than him. Riko had placed him in the power forward position while Kuroko was the point guard. Riko held the ball in her hands as she walks to the middle of the two, standing on the boys left the side. The girl hoisted the basketball into the air and the two boys waited for the ball to reach its maximum height before the pair jumped to obtain the ball. It became a no brainer on who would get the ball first. Mitobe had tipped the ball to Hyuga and the second year caught the object. He dribbled down the court with the ball as Sora also went to defend his basket. The teams went with the duo as all of the first years went to defend their marks, as well as all of the second years. The second years were trying to break the defense of the first years. Hyuga passes the ball to Izuki, who dribbled the ball, He stood there, observing the first year in front of him. Izuki moved to the left and quickly ran forward dribbling the ball. The first year held wide eyes as Izuki pass him easily. Hyuga saw that Izuki pass his defender with relative ease and that the way to the hoop was clear. Izuki ran closer to the basket and jump into the air. His right arm raises itself towards the hoop as it held the basketball in his right hand. Izuki eyes widen in shock as another hand came from the corner of his eyes and then landed itself on the ball. He watched as the hand grip the ball instead of knocking it out of his hands. The ball left his hands as the stealer took it out of his grip and Izuki turned his head. He saw Sora dribbling the ball heading towards Koganei, who saw the steal take place. The first year meet Koganei and skip to the right as he shifted the ball from his left hand to his right hand, during the skip. Sora saw a clear opening when he skipped to the right of Koganei. Afterward, his legs blasted forward as the teen dribbled the ball. Koganei look over his shoulder to see that Sora was going down the court. There was no down the court to defend his basket. Hyuga knew that Sora was going to break pass Koganei and ran as fast as he could to catch up to Sora. The orange teen knew Hyuga would be coming after him. He reaches the spot just before going into the two point score zone and jump into the air. His arms tucking the ball into his chest. Sora places the ball over his head. He aimed at the net and without a second thought, threw the ball into the air. As Hyuga jump into the air to block him but he couldn't catch up to Sora in time. Everyone watch as the sphere object went into the hoop cleanly before hitting the ground. Riko watches with a stunned look on her face.

'It is what I was expecting but to see it like this, it's incredible.' Riko thought to herself.

Sora turned his head to look at Hyuga and a grin appeared on his face.

"How nice of you to join me, Hyuga-chan but I believe you arrived too late." Sora told the Serein Captain.

Hyuga watch as his childhood friend jogged back to defend his basket. However, the imagine became replace by Izuki standing in front of him.

"Sorry, Hyuga, I should have passed the ball." Izuki apologized.

Hyuga put his full attention on Izuki and gave a dismissive wave.

"It's fine, he is someone beyond our control. Don't let it get to you." Hyuga replied.

The game resume afterward with the second years going on offense again and were stopped by the first year's defense for some time. However, there was a gap and Hyuga took it, he dashes past his defender. He knew Sora would meet him since the defense crumbled but he saw a clean path to the basket. Hyuga bolted for it so that he could get to his desired spot before Sora could intercept him. He quickly launched himself into the air with his arms already in position to shoot the ball. In the reflection of his glasses, Hyuga could saw a hand coming into the trajectory of the ball and release the basketball. His eyes went to dinner plates. Sora's hand made contact with the ball, then was smack straight to the ground.

'Crap! I thought he would stick to his mark!' Hyuga thought.

The four feet hit the ground and Hyuga stayed in his state of shock. Kuroko instantly went for the ball that was heading out of bounds. Sora passes up the now recovering Hyuga in order to keep up with Kuroko. The light blue hair teen grasps the ball with one hand and saw Sora open, his eyes widen. Sora had his hands out and open, facing directly at him. It is as if Sora knew where he was stationed at but kept his composure as they were in the middle of the game. Kuroko threw the ball into Sora's general direction and the orange hair boy caught the ball. Sora began to dribble and run down the court. Izuki grew wide eyes but ran back to at least try to stop the first year from scoring again. Sora crossed the half court line and stopped running in order to a little half way across down the court. Izuki caught up to Sora and stood in his path cutting him off in order to prevent him from advancing again.

'Not letting you through!' Izuki told himself.

Sora saw the determination in Izuki's eyes. He grew a sinister grin.

"I'm sorry but you won't be stopping me today." Sora told his superior.

The orange hair teen got ready to aim the ball as he put it over his own head. He had his arms ready to shoot. Kuroko showed emotion in the eyes that Izuki shown which were shock. Sora was trying to pull off something only his old teammate could do from half court.

'There is no way, you can make that shot from there, even Hyuga can't shot from that spot.' Izuki thought.

Hyuga saw that Izuki wasn't going to block Sora's shot.

"Izuki! He is going to shoot and make it! Block him!" Hyuga hastily barked his order.

Izuki saw Sora jump as the teen's waist replace his face. Izuki look up to see that Sora released the ball from his hands. The ball traveled throughout the air until it hit the front of the rim before it bounced back up into the air. Then the sphere came back down right into the hoop. The gym became dead silent, the raindrops could be heard drumming onto the rooftop of the building, then echoing into the building. Sora came down to the floor to see Izuki starring at the hoop. He gave a smirk before jogging away to the paint to defend the basket. The game continues, Riko notices that her second years were losing ground. The score stood 14-2, it was enough for her to wince in pain. She blew the whistle telling them that the 'first' half was over and that was the score. The second years gathered in a circle to sort out their plan.

"We have to keep an eye on Sora if the way to the basket is clear. He is waiting for you. Izuki and Mitobe I want you both to double team him. Don't let him do whatever he wants to do. Now be careful, he knows we will be double teaming him. If you get too far from your intended mark go back to it. They will swarm the paint as soon as they see that opening. Don't let them. Leave me to go up against Sora." Hyuga told his teammates.

Sora and his group were in a circle but no one said anything. Sora gave an annoyed sign, all of the first years look at him.

"Alright, you kittens. I want you all to change your marks. Fukada you mark Koganei, Kuroko you are still the point guard. I want you to keep the passes going and keep up with my blocks. They will most likely double team me, so don't worry about me. There will be someone distracted, there will be a small window of opportunity to take once you see it, I need you all to take it without hesitation. Leave the three's to me, I want you all to score inside. Swarm the paint if you have too. Let's show those girls how we play basketball." Sora instructed them.

"But they will just break through us, I know that you can't save us all of the time." Furihata told him.

Sora moved his eyes to the one who spoke out.

"I can see that just put your belief on me, I will block the second years inside and outside shots. However, if you honestly feel bad. Then get off the pity toilet and do something about it, try harder as if you were going to die. Imagine someone special behind you and you are their line of defense. The last line of defense, defend it until you can't move anymore. Let's go." Sora responded back.

 **There I will end it here since it's lengthy enough, to begin with at this point.**

 **To explain the half court shoot Sora did, well it is NOT like Midorima. He will miss, it can not always be perfect. Hence, the front rim bounce. Sora uses angles and degrees to test his shots not the perfect shoot like Midorima.**

 **Thank you for reading please rate and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of The Wasp.**

 **Now to answer a question from the review page, the reason for Hyuga-chan instead of Junpei-chan is because Sora has only been with Hyuga for about a year. Then they separated, the reason will be explained in the story.**

 **Thank you for your feedback and please keep giving the feedback, thank you.**

 **Now on with the story, I do not own Kuroko no Baskue.**

Sure enough, Izuki and Hyuga were double teaming Sora, when he didn't have the ball. The windows of opportunities were more open for the first years, however, they were small. Mitobe or Koganei were there to block the incoming shots from the first years if they were too slow. The defense of Seirin fared much better but their offense wasn't getting anywhere as Sora would block or contest their shot. The second years aside from Hyuga were getting frustrated at their lack on offense. It wouldn't be so bad if they stop all of the first year's shots but slowly the group was getting through their defense's and beginning to gain a bigger lead. Riko glance at the scoreboard the first years were running away with the game, it wasn't as small point difference but a double-digit lead. She final decided enough was enough and blew her whistle. Everyone stop to look at her.

"Alright, that's enough." She shouted.

Everyone on the court stops their movement and the ball fell from Hyuga's hands as the object connected to the floor. A loud bouncing sound was made from the contact. The first years finally let exhaustion wash over them, and their hands on their knees. They began to take shallow but quick breaths however Kuroko and Sora were not showing fatigue. The reason Kuroko wasn't tired was simply just passing the ball around, while Sora moreover was a bundle of energy. The small game wasn't enough to tire them out.

'We got really lucky, having two prodigies will help us greatly.' She thought.

The practice session was dismissed and everyone went out to the locker rooms to get ready to leave the gym. Sora was sitting next to Hyuga as he bent over to untie his basketball shoes. They were worn out, the exterior was beginning to fall apart. Hyuga seems to notice Sora's attention towards his own basketball shoes. He followed the gaze and gave a wince.

"You are going to have to get new shoes," Hyuga told him.

Sora sweat drop at what his friend pointed out to him.

"Yeah..." Sora told him with in an awkward tone of voice.

"Is something the matter?" Hyuga ask.

Sora looks away in embarrassment and whispers his answer so that only Hyuga could hear him.

"Welllll I need to get my sister some shoes and some stuff."

Hyuga burst out laughing at his friend's demise, it sucked to go shopping like that, Sora glared at him. However, the boy was embarrassed somewhat by his predicament. The glare only made Hyuga clench his stomach as the teen laughed harder, this was gold. Eventually, Sora got over his situation and took off his shoes. Hyuga laughter died down shortly after it started before getting dressed in his school uniform. Kuroko brought the last of his uniform on him and grasp the handle of his bag. He, then walk to the door before opening as the teen was about to leave the room. He glanced at Sora, who meet his glance. Kuroko walks out of the door as his glance left Sora and his eyes went forward. Kuroko closes the door completely and headed out of the building. Eventually, Sora and Hyuga got ready to fully leave the gym and exited out the front doors. The sun was beginning to set down. The school grounds were peaceful no longer was the student body being the source of chaos or the pounding rain that became extinct after their session. Sora didn't fail to comment on the clear sky and lack of rain.

"It was raining like ten minutes ago."

"Yeah and this is why mother nature is weird or unbelievable." Hyuga told him.

"It could be like Texas, it is summer all year round." Sora responded.

"Seriously!?'

"Well for the winter I was there. It wasn't even that cold and no snow unless you go up north." Sora said.

Hyuga shivered having that kind of weather would be worse than this at the moment. The two were now at the school entrance. Sora moves his body to go left while Hyuga adjusted to the right.

"Later, Sora."

"Take care of the tomboy coach, Hyuga-chan." Sora told him in a hinting tone.

Hyuga blushed in embarrassment and then his eyes widen at the way Sora told him to take care of her.

"Wait, what do you mean by taking care of her!?" Hyuga shouted at him.

Sora leaned into his face and cocked his head to the side as he grew a grin on his face. Hyuga looks into those knowing eyes, the look Sora gave him reminded him of someone.

'He is too much like her. I swear, he hung around her too much! Now he has the shit eating grin down to the point!" Hyuga thought.

"I saw the look you gave tomboy today, you likee her and by the way. It's a school night so don't stay up too late." Sora teased him.

Hyuga looked away in denial before hearing the last of Sora's comment and gave a glare at him.

"There is no way, I could ever like her." Hyuga told him.

"Hyuga, don't play in denial. I know you do just admit it." Sora said.

Hyuga saw the piercing look in Sora's eyes and just groaned.

"Fine, fine I do have a crush on her." Hyuga gave in.

Sora pumped his fist in the air in victory, before putting it down.

"Alright now here is the tip if you two go to the bed and the bees. Take the lead but don't take forever a nice pace is recommended." Sora said.

Hyuga blushes furiously from what came out of his friend's mouth, as well as the casual way he said it in public. The older teen pointed his index finger at him.

"Shut up!" Hyuga all but shouted.

Sora gave a chuckle as he got a kick out of his friend, before turning his back on him. The younger teen waved his hand at Hyuga.

"Seriously though, have a good night Captain." Sora told him.

Hyuga went a bit baffled at how Sora addressed him before giving a soft smile in return.

"Night, midget!" Hyuga replied.

The younger teen winced but held his tongue, since he had other matters to attend to today. Sora went to the shopping district to get the items they needed for the both of them.

 **Small time skip.**

Sora was in a shoe store and glared at the shelf that stood higher than him. This wouldn't be a problem if his sister didn't have huge feet. She should have come here instead, she was taller than him way taller. He also looked like a pervert being in the woman's section for shoes and this would be the start of this misunderstanding shopping sphere.

'Why are the only pair of shoes that can fit her are here, and located so high up.' He thought to himself.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing here?" Someone ask from the side of him.

Sora turns his head to the person, who was speaking to him. It was a girl with dark colored skin and short navy blue hair that came to her neck. Her eyes mimicked the color of her hair. She wore a blue tank top and black cargo shorts, as well as black sneakers. She gave a curious but stern look that didn't faze Sora even though she was easily taller than him.

"My older sister needs basketball shoes but I can't reach them." He answered her.

She raises a brow at him before trying to see if he was lying but his eyes didn't avert nor did his voice waver. She carefully looks at Sora before speaking again.

"Where are the shoes?" She asked him.

Sora jerked his thumb upwards and to the side to tell her where they were by pointing to the box. The teen follows, as her eyes landed upon the shoes, They indeed were too high for him to grab let alone reach with a sign of annoyance. She walks over next to him and reaches out her arms upwards in order to get the box. Her hands grasp the box and pull it off the shelf and take it down to her height. She handed the boxes of shoes to Sora and he gratefully accepted the box.

"Thank you um what is your name?" Sora asked.

She gave him a lazy look as she looks down at him to meet his stare.

"Aomine, now run along kid." She answered.

"I am just about your age and thank you, Aomine." He told her.

She gave a whatever before walking off and made the way to somewhere else in the store after taking a left around the corner. Sora decided to get the easier things off the list now. That way it would be easier to walk home or to a fast food place instead of, walking between the two stores. Sora went to the left around the corner in order to get to the other section of basketball shoes. That were for males and went down a few sections and turned to the left once more to arrive at his destination. To his surprise, Aomine was there looking at the shoes but in a way that her eyes held a nervous look in them and her body screamed, how uncomfortable she was right now. Sora walks up to her and shocks his head, before looking at her feet. They were indeed bigger than the average female much like his sister but there would be a pair to fit her feet. Sora taps her shoulder and Aomine whirled around to see that Sora was there next to her. Then a box of basketball shoes.

"Hold onto these for a second." He told her.

Aomine was embarrassed that a person, she helped earlier was there next to her and the fact that he caught her in the men's basketball section. She hid her light blush by taking the box and covering her cheeks. Her eyes glared heatedly at Sora but the teen ignored her as he turns around to jog and turn the corner. Aomine follows in pursuit but instead of a jog, it was a walk. She also lowered the box as her slight blush disappeared and turn the corner. She saw Sora go down the sections before turning into the woman's basketball shoe section. This caught her attention and ran down until she got to the entryway into where Sora was currently at and saw him. He paces back up the aisle, his eyes scanning everywhere. Then went up and landed on a box of shoes, however, they were too high for him to reach. Sora felt like he could take the shoes off the shelf but at the same time knew he couldn't but the girl. He had just meet entered his mind and for some unknown reason, became filled with confidence. His knees bent as he squatted down in order to jump. Aomine gave a questioning look but then they widen in disbelief. The orange hair teen launch straight into the air, that wasn't the problem it was the height. For his size, he shouldn't be jumping that high. The version of Sora became replace by a wasp. They slightly widen as he basically floats in the air, it wasn't long by any means but it gave Sora enough time. The orange hair teen used his quick reflexes to swipe the box of shoes off the shelf and this causes several boxes to fall to the ground. As he landed, Sora looks at the boxes all over the floor and gave a nervous chuckle. In his successful attempt at getting the shoes for Aomine, he causes quite a mess with the shoe boxes. Sora went up to the blue-hair girl, who was still somewhat stunned at what she had witnessed and took the box of shoes out of her arms. He didn't give her any time to adjust to what happen, until after a few moments. She quickly turns around in order to see Sora going back into the men's shoe aisle. It hot pursuit, she follows him into the aisle. Aomine grasps his shoulder with her hand and he looks at her.

"Why did you get those kinds of shoes? The woman's size doesn't fit me anymore. Asshole." She told hm.

Sora could see his actions offended the girl in front of him and could see why. It wasn't common for girls to play basketball anywhere nowadays.

"They do fit you but you have wider feet, that is why you couldn't find a pair of shoes that fit you. Trust me, my sister is worse than you. This is the only store that store the costume made shoes that can fit her." Sora responded.

"You mean I don't need to go to men's?" She asks in disbelief.

"Yep, just look for the wide fit selection."

Aomine became stunned at his answer, here a person she had never fit before just gave a ticket out of her shopping embarrassment. Needless to say, she could get shoes now from the woman's section.

"Wait, you said you have a sister. Does she play basketball?" Aomine asks him.

Sora grew a grin at the mention of his sister.

"Yep, we both do in fact but compared to her. I am just the opening act." He answered.

Aomine held a glint in his eyes as he said those words, they narrowed in on him to evaluate Sora. This didn't go unnoticed by the teen. He looks back at her, his eyes raise a brow at her. Aomine quickly composed herself and the glint in her eyes vanished.

"Is she strong?"

"Mop the floor with you."

"Hn?" She asks him lazily.

Sora shrugged her off as he glances through the shelf, his attention diverted from Aomine. Eventually, the eyes stuck to a box and his hand grabs the box, before pulling it out of the shelf. Afterward, he set the box on top of the second box which reminded her of the shoes.

"Can I get my shoes." She demanded more than giving it out as a question.

Sora gave a nod but walk pass her, she whirls around him to see that the teen was running around the corner of the aisle. Aomine growled in anger before following in hot pursuit, she turns the corner as well. Her eyes laid on Sora in front of her. He didn't look behind him as he kept running towards the check-out aisle. Aomine notice that the distance between the two wasn't decreasing nor increasing, she grew as she now took this more seriously. However, it was too late as Sora reach the cashier first and place the items in front of the man. Aomine got them as he checked the items out and put them into several bags. She stormed up to Sora, who was fishing in his pockets and grab him by his collar. He wasn't caught off guard by her actions. He looks down into her glaring eyes that blazed with promise pain installed in them. Aomine only became more irritated as the orange hair boy ignored her as his hand fished out a credit card and casually gave it to the man. He took the card as well as eying the blue hair with a glint in his eye. Ready to handle it himself if it became too far.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with that shoe box!? That I need you, crossdresser?" Aomine ask.

"Exactly, your shoebox. I just bought it for you." Sora told her.

She tightened her grip on his collar and hoisted hum higher into the air.

"Bullshit." Aomine responded.

Sora once more looks in the other way to obtain the credit card the cashier handed back to him. Sora thank the man before putting it back in his pocket. He looks back at an irritated Aomine. She nearly raises her fist to hit the boy for just ignoring her out of the blue and for taking her shoes. That were meant for women. However, it was the cashier who vouched for the younger boy. He went for the extra pair of women's shoes in order to hand them towards the irritated girl. Aomine saw her box of shoes, she wanted in her general direction, due to the cashier held them out to her. She looks at the box before, looking at the man.

"Please, do not cause such a scene in the store. He comes here regularly for his Older Sister's shoes whenever she is busy with practice or at a game. The boy isn't a crossdresser either. Now please put him down before I have to call the authorities." He told the girl.

Aomine thought about his words before letting the boy out of her grip suddenly, Sora caught his balance with his reflexes, due to the girl abruptly releasing her hold on him and the boy manage to land on his two feet. Aomine took the box from the man, as she didn't say anything before walking off out of the store.

"Such a rude person, she could have said thanks." The Cashier told Sora.

The teen looks at the employee and gave the older male a shrug.

"It's okay. I have to go now. Later, weirdo." Sora replied.

The cashier shook his head before giving the boxes of shoes to Sora and the two exchange their thanks as the teen left the store.

 **Later that day.**

Sora arrives at his apartment and could sense something wasn't right. The TV would be usually on and it wasn't. It was also quiet, too quiet until his sister called him out from the living room.

"Who is the girl you fell for!?" His sister shouted at him from the living room.

Sora's face went scarlet.

"No one!" He shouted back.

"Then explain the extra tab I got from my credit card!" She demanded.

Sora gulped. He had to explain to his sister, what had actually happened a few hours earlier.

 **At Aomine's house.**

Aomine laid on her bed as she could not fall asleep, a certain boy was on her mind. His face kept coming up into her head. She grew a distasteful look on her features. As she shifted to where she laid on her back and glared at the ceiling.

"Damn you, why do I keep thinking of you. Such an annoying know it all." She grumbled to herself.

'He was kinda cute tho.' She admitted to herself.

Eventually, the girl fell asleep.

 **The Next Day.**

Sora was in his school uniform with a school bag in one hand. The boy headed for his school as the streets were filled with traffic and people walking on the sidewalks. As the orange hair teen came to the intersection there stood Kuroko, waiting to cross to the other end of the street. Sora jog until he reaches Kuroko's side before waiting for the cue to cross the street.

"Good morning." Kuroko said.

Sora glanced at him before giving a nod.

"Morning baby blue."

"Can you not call me that please." Kuroko politely told Sora.

"Nope, you will always be baby blue to me like the coach is the tomboy for me. Koganei is Neko-chan and so on so forth." Sora responded.

Kuroko gave a light glare at Sora who wasn't even fazed by the glare. The two were able to cross the street and so they did at once.

"It is rude to not call people by their appropriate names, Sora-kun."

"They will be alright if they have a problem with it. Too bad not my fault." Sora responded.

Kuroko shocks his head at Sora's words.

"Anyhow, Why aren't you with Aomine or one of your teammates?" Sora asks him.

"I didn't like how we were falling apart, they were playing basketball without having fun. I want them to have fun and have a purpose again to play the game." Kuroko answered.

Sora thought on Kuroko's answer and began thinking on the explanation. He did not like The Generation Of Miracles, including Kuroko and wanted to pay them back. For their overkill victories, they held against him and restore his reputation as well as his Sister's. If Kuroko wanted to get even with them. Then using Kuroko would be a huge advantage for him and his other teammates. It wouldn't be all that bad and just gave a grunt of annoyance, before signing at the air.

"Fine, we can work together to give them that but if for one second you complain about how I play or tell me to play differently. I will personal end you, I don't like you Kuroko. The only thing you are useful for is just passing and misdirection. Remember that." Sora said.

The blue hair teen look over at Sora, using his actual name showed how serious the teen had been during his agreement. He saw Akashi in Sora but there was more tolerance and hinted at his weakness. That Kuroko could strive to overcome. Other than that the unfriendly look told him that he was working to further his own goals. This agreement wouldn't last at aside from the pair's goals being a benefit from them both. Kuroko then and there grew a heavy disliking towards Sora. However, agree with them playing as a pair.

"I agree, I don't like you either. I will agree to us working together even if it is for your own personal goals." Kuroko replied.

The duo went to school without saying a word to the other.

 **Later that day.**

The basketball members were practicing in the gym after they had just been released from school. There was a five on five as the two teams went against the other to improve their general performance. Sora and Izuki were facing off against the two on a one vs one. Sora dribbles the ball as Izuki was in front of the three-point line in a guarding stance. He wasn't going to let Sora pass him or shoot the ball which is why he stood close to Sora. The orange hair teen gave a wide smirk before placing his foot to the left and Izuki instantly move his body to not let Sora pass him up. Sora uses his foot as a launch pad as his senior's body move to block the way assume he would be going but use that to his advantage. Sora jumps to the right as he kept the ball with him. His hands brought the ball over his head. Izuki gritted his teeth as he had to regain his balance in order to jump to the right sideways. He caught it and jump into the air with his hand in the air. Izuki could see Sora but then nothing, as Sora had fake him to thinking he would shoot the ball. Since there was a huge opening but the orange hair teen jump into the air as Izuki began falling. Now Izuki watch as Sora jump into the air with the ball once more over his head and threw it through the air over Izuki's falling hand that would be considered a low block. The ball went through the air and made its way into the net. Izuki signed in frustration. Sora was a shooter that made Hyuga look like child's play. He picked up on how Sora dislike the inside and hated the paint, unlike Hyuga. His Captain was comfortable with the lay up or mid-range shot, but that made his three-pointers not as deadly as Sora's.

"Incredible it's like, he knew Izuki would go for a block as soon as he could." A first year said.

There were loud whispers coming from the front of the gym and this cause everyone from The Seirins Basketball team to look over at the noise. To their shock aside from Sora, stood a huge amount of girls with clipboards and markers. The line continued from there and everyone went to follow it as the girls also surrounded the stage in the gym and the group looked up. To their surprise, a person with blonde hair and yellow colored with an angelic face look at them apologetically. He was wearing a dress suit with brown dress shoes.

"I am really sorry about this can I get a few minutes?" He asks them.

 **And cut! Sorry for the slow updates but as you can tell I will alternate between my stories in order to keep alive. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
